keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Taikoko
Taikoko Doramu (タイココ・ドラム), more commonly known as Taikoko (タイココ), is a black bear and Keronian hybrid. She is a Keroro Keroro Gunso fan character. She is also one of the drummers of the band Sound Breakers. Character Taikoko is a runaway experiment. She was under the care of a fellow bear hybrid named Polala, but was able to live on her own as Polala lent her money to spare. Appearance She is a black Keronian with bear ears and a bear tail. She has three tufts of hair that sticks out of her hat when it is up on backwards. She wears a dark blue hat that has two lavender lines on top. She has bright yellow eyes with orange swirly patterns inside them. Her symbol is two drum sticks crossed together with three notes floating around it. Under her hat, her hat flaps are long and circular. They are also lavender and there are two marks on each end. Being a bear hybrid, she is a bit tall for her age. Personality She is usually happy and laid back when not on "drum mode". She can be a pain to handle for the fact that she can be also a bit annoying and hyperactive. Although she may be like this, she loves to try to be everybody's friend (except to people that seem to be even more bothersome compared to herself). She usually tries to stick out of the group though, since she is kinda new and it seems like, to her, that they are all close friends. On drum mode, she is more hyperactive and VERY annoying. She plays rhythm whenever possible, practicing on her drum kit or on a piece of wood. She has a bad habit of talking WAY too much for her own good. She also tries to bother her band mates to do a concert when there is basically no concert to do at all. After drum mode, she just lays on the ground and falls asleep. Likes and Dislikes! She likes people who are nice to her, like PA and her band mates. She absolutely loves the drums and beats. She enjoys playing video games on a lot of consoles. She adores unhealthy food, such as potato chips. She dislikes people who seems to be mean, very perverted (such as pedophiles) and people more annoying than her. History Born in a forest of a protected black bear habitat, Taiko was taken away from her family at a quite tender age by a couple of scientists from the Ministry of Science on Keron. She was experimented and tested on to see if it was possible to match/combine black bear DNA with Keronian DNA. It worked, but it took about seven years for her to become a hybrid, though, and she loathed it a lot. About five years after, at the age of thirteen, she ran away from the lab with nowhere to go or no one to stay with. She was panicking until she met a fellow bear hybrid, Polala. Polala, at the age of 21, took Taiko in and cared for her for a few months until she decided to let her live on her own. She gave Taiko whatever she needed and the money she needed to live on. 'Relationships' Polala The relationship of the two was mutual. Taiko helps out with Polala in an experiment and in return, Polala gives whatever Taiko needed. When the time came when Taiko had to live on her own, the mutual bond was still there, but it was a bit more distant than it used to be. Today, Taiko looks up to Polala as her role model and her replacement mother. Polala is the only one that could relate to Taiko's situation, for the fact they were both bears that were taken from their family and experimented on. Nikaka The friendship between Nika and Taiko was like a click. They met at a street performing festival and became close friends as if they had known each other for years. Although Nika isn't the most talkative, Taiko puts that part of her emptiness in her. The two live together in an apartment. 'Abilities' Taiko is capable to become either a black bear or a human. She has strong because of her bear DNA and her love for the drums. Though, she isn't the fastest person, even with strong legs. Category:Characters Category:Keronians Category:Hybrids Category:Animal